


Chicken Boy

by PhaeGay (2lulah)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lulah/pseuds/PhaeGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU where Armin works at KFC and Annie falls for his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Boy

No one could call her warm. Truly, she never considered that a word that would ever accurately describe her. She walked on her own, and kept to herself mostly. The two boys that were sons of her father’s friends were the only two she ever spoke to, but even then she never really wanted to spend her time with them. She liked the isolation, but now and then she would get lonely. She recognized that her behavior made her intimidating, and unapproachable by most people's’ standards.  


Annie Francesca Louise Leonhardt definitely could not be called a popular girl. She was considered beautiful and striking by most guys she heard in passing, but the terror she could shoot through someone’s veins made her “untappable” as a fellow classmate had said once or twice. She didn’t think much of him, so she didn’t take what he said to heart, nor did she ever think she would be “tappable”. She was reserved, and she kept it that way.  


It was her junior year at Trost High. She held her schedule in her hands and groaned. Now, Annie loved history. Secretly, it was always her favorite subject. But she hated having it right before lunch, because she would get anxious as she waited for food. She would lose her concentration, and would have to spend more hours studying it after school to keep up. She gnawed on the inside of her cheek with irritation, and re-slung her backpack over her right shoulder.  


Keeping her eyes down, she walked up the steps of the M building, and found classroom 104. She let out a sigh and walked in. Normally, she sat in the back. Normally she’d be far enough away from everyone where she could focus without having to commit to paying all of her attention to the teacher. But, as she looked at the projector screen, she found a class seating arrangement, with her seat in the very front row. Apparently, it was in order of first names. So she was front row, right in front of the teachers desk. She sighed, and threw her backpack onto her desk, and slumped into her seat, defeated.  


She crossed her arms over her backpack and groaned as she let her face plop. Annie could hear the students filing into the classroom, and she breathed softly into her bag, listening to the fussing of students, especially with the irritation of a seating arrangement. Annie lifted her head. It seemed like everyone had found their seat, but the chair next to her own was still vacant. She shrugged inwardly, and closed her eyes again for a moment.  


Annie’s stomach was already beginning to growl. 45 minutes, and then you can go get lunch. She thought to herself, biting on the inside of her lip. She reached into her bag and pulled out a Odwalla smoothie, and drank back half. The late bell rung, and the teacher walked into the room. “Welcome, students.”  


The teacher was a short man. Annie cocked a brow and watched in amusement as he wrote “Mr. Ackerman” on the board. Annie remembered seeing another Ackerman in the class. Michaela? No, it wasn’t that white of a name.  


“Now, I know what you’re thinking, yes, I am related to Mikasa.” Yep, that’s it. “But, I’m her uncle, and I don’t give special treatment. So no, you don’t have to worry about nepotism.” Annie rolled her eyes and sunk back into her seat. Her eyes were happily starting to close until the door slammed open.  


A boy, thin as a rail, with round glasses came flying into the room. He was panting heavily, and his eyes were wide with fear. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I’m late traffic from work was-”  


“I assume you’re Mr. Arlert. Please, take your seat, it’s the only empty one in the class.” Annie immediately went rigid. The boy took his seat, and Annie’s nostrils flared as the smell of grease and gravy hit her.  


“Oh what in the hell,” She murmured, her hand covering her nose with her sleeve. “What in the hell is that smell?” She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and groaned.  


“Oh, sorry. It might be me,” The boy shyly whispered. He had braces, light blue, she noticed when he spoke, and she sunk into her seat. Her brows furrowed with curiosity and slight disgust. “I work at KFC. The smell sorta sticks.” 

Annie fake gagged and turned her attention back to the front of the class. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.  


After fifteen minutes of the smell, Annie’s head began to throb. The worst about having a big nose was how sensitive she was to smells, and when something was as strong as this was, she always got a headache. She unzipped her bag, and pulled out her bottle of water and snuck into her tiny pill bottle. However, pill bottles were never known for being quiet. Mr. Ackerman came over to her desk and held out his hand. Annie sighed and handed over her pill bottle, not before slipping one into her hand.  


Mr. Ackerman turned to place the bottle onto his desk. Annie quickly slipped the pill into her mouth and gulped it down. The audible noise she made as she took the pills down dry made his attention to back to her, before she brought her water bottle up to her lips and loudly began to drink it down. The boy next to her coughed, and brought the teacher’s attention back to the board. Annie shot the boy a look that read as “this is your fault”. The boy nodded and turned his eyes back to the whiteboard.  


“Armin, or, Mr. Arlert, since you don’t seem to be paying attention, there are five pairs U.S. Presidents who share the same last name. What are they?”  
Annie noticed the look of satisfaction on his face as he sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He was obviously attempting to look cool, and Annie found herself snickering softly. He just looked like more of dork.  


“Well, Mr. Ackerman, I’m not sure what this has to do with European History, but they’re Adams, John and John Quincy. Harrison, William and Benjamin; Johnson, Andrew and Lyndon; Roosevelts, of course, Theodore and Franklin; and last of all Bush, George Herbert and George Walker.” Annie found herself shocked by the snark in his voice. She had heard that Mr. Ackerman was definitely one of the stricter teachers at Trost. There would undoubtedly be no way he’d let that slide-  


“Mr. Arlert, I appreciate being respected in my class, but I admire your ability to answer so quickly. This is your warning. Now, pay attention.” The blond nodded with a ‘yes, sir’.  
The rest of the class seemed to flow pretty quickly minus the dull throbbing at the center of her forehead. She pinched the bridge of her nose as the lecture went on and on. In what felt like hours, but was only a span of 5 minutes, the bell rang, releasing them to lunch. Annie was the first out the door, with her bag swung over her shoulder. It didn’t take even a moment for her to feel a hand tap her shoulder. Her arm shot up to smack the arm away, but she found it was the face of the boy next to her. She couldn’t remember his name, and apparently that read on her face.  


“Armin. My name is Armin. I was hoping I could ask you a favor?”  


She was hesitant, and crossed her arms over her chest.  


“There may be classes I miss due to work, would you be willing to take notes for me if you notice I’m not in class?”  


Annie relaxed a bit and nodded. “I can manage that. What do I get out of it though?”  


Armin’s face went pale, and he swallowed nervously.  
“I don’t really have money, and I-I doubt you’re looking for me to prostitute my body off-” He nervously chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. “I..I’m not…” Annie threw her hand up to stop his talking, before holding her hand out flat.  


“Hand me your phone, I’ll give you my number.” Armin beamed, his eyes lighting up in relief.  


“Here.” It didn’t even take a full moment before Annie had punched in her digits, and called her own phone. Armin was smiling so wide Annie could tell his cheeks were starting to hurt. “Don’t go getting any ideas. This is strictly a business transaction.” The chuckling from his voice started to heat her up. “What?”  


“Nothing. It’s just… you make yourself sound like you’re some stuck-up corporate lawyer.”  


“My father is a prosecutor for the largest firm in this state.” She crossed her arms over her chest in satisfaction as he began to squirm. “What exactly are you saying about lawyers, Armin?” As his eyes went wide, and he began to open his mouth to ramble, Annie rolled her eyes and turned away. “I’m leaving, bye.”  


“B-bye!! Thank you, Annie!” The sincerity in his voice made Annie smile to herself a bit. She forgot how good it felt to do things for other people, once in awhile.  


It didn’t take long for her to find her way to her little nest under the bleachers. She had found her little spot her freshman year, and happily evaded the rest of the school. It was quiet minus the sounds of the wind against the artificial turf. It was a good place for her to let her headache die down a bit.  


“Thought we’d find you out here.” A low voice broke through her much needed silence.  


“I’m not in the mood, Reiner. Not that I’m ever really in the mood to talk to you or Bertholdt. I have a headache, please.”  


“Aw, don’t be such a killjoy, Annie.” The burly blond plopped down next to her as Bertholdt leaned against the metal pole.  


“That’s my job.” She said. She smacked Reiner’s hand as it made a dash towards her food. “Fuck off.”  


“Reiner, come on, leave her alone.” Bertholdt squeaked, shooting Annie an apologetic look.  


“You’re no fun, Bertie.” Reiner said as he pushed himself off the ground.  
Annie made eye-contact with Bert, a silent thank you. She even tried her attempts at a small smile, and found Bert immediately to be red and stammering, wiping his forehead. Annie internally groaned, and broke contact to go back to her food.  


“B-Bye Annie!!!” He said as he tugged Reiner along with him.  


Reiner and Bertholdt were sons of her father’s partners at the firm. Annie had no choice but to socialize with them growing up. Her father even pushed her to maybe flirt with the boys, strictly to add scandal and possibly eliminate one of the partnerships. Annie had refused, but the boys were still part of her everyday life. So much so that Bertholdt, a tall, brunet, tan, lanky sorta thing developed a very very obvious crush on her. Which, when her father found out, was more than pleased. Little did they know that Reiner, the big, tough, strong burly blond had his eyes on Bertholdt. Annie had an eye for that sort of thing, she noticed. _‘You can’t tell anyone.’ ‘What would I gain from out-ing you?’_ She didn’t like them in the slightest, but, she dealt with them.  


Lunch went by fairly quickly for once.  


Annie realized that every teacher at this school had it out for her. Every single one put her with Armin. Every. Single. One. It didn’t matter how many advil she popped, she was suffering. She didn’t really know her relationship with God, but she found herself praying the day would be over soon. Her stomach ached with nausea, and finally P.E. came, and she was never more pleased to drown in the smoggy air of their tiny town.  


“Hey, Annie!” Armin called out to her as he caught up to her. He was wheezing, and he was squeezing his thighs as he breathed, hunched over. “I wanted to say thanks again. I really appreciate it.”  


“No problem.” 

She got home that afternoon, tired, and ready for a well-needed nap, as her phone buzzed from her bag. She fumbled around, pulling out folders until she found it. The only people who texted her normally were: her dad, Bert, and Reiner. She opened her phone to find a message from earlier today.  
[Text]  
[Dad]  
I’ll be home late. Pick up some chicken. It’s Monday, so it’s the 5 dollar special. 

She gagged a bit, her nose crinkling at the thought. After today, Annie was fairly certain she never wanted to eat chicken again. Glancing down at her phone once more she found another text, 2 minutes ago.  
[Text]  
[Armin]  
Hey, Annie. Apparently I’m picking up two shifts tonight, and so I won’t be able  
to live if I have to go to classes. Would you be able to take notes? I’d really  
appreciate it. <3 Thank you. 

Annie sighed and cracked her thumb as she looked over the text, plopping into a chair.  
[Text]  
Yeah, no problem...Are you working full time? Why would you do that to  
yourself?  
She set her phone down as she got out her homework for the night. Luckily because of her block schedule she wouldn’t have this class again until Wednesday. As she thought of this, she grabbed her laptop instead. How she got straight A’s, even she didn’t know. But it didn’t stop her from hopping onto twitter.  
[Text]  
[Armin]  
Well, a person’s gotta eat and survive.  
Oh. That...explains it. Annie sighed and responded quickly before throwing her hoodie on.  
[Text]  
I doubt eating fried chicken every day is healthy, Armin.  
[Text]  
[Armin]  
A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.  


Annie hopped in her car and sped down the road. Annie wasn’t the best driver in the world. Three totalled cars in the space of a month spiked her insurance, but at least her papa could pay for it. The idea that someone had to work at KFC to make enough money to eat was appalling to her.  


“Welcome to KFC what can I get for you?”  


“Hey yeah can I get the Monday 2 bucket special with a side of coleslaw and french fries?”  


“Total comes to $10.48 at the first window thank you.”  


As her car rolled to the first window, she sighed, letting the ridiculous 90’s British pop music play in the background. As the redheaded girl opened the window, she smiled at the blonde. “Don’t even fret, someone paid for your meal. Here’s your receipt, please head up to the second window!” And as her face and red braids went back inside, Annie’s eyes widened. She smiled softly at the thought someone was kind enough to pay for her own food. As she looked at the person in the second window she was greeted by a metal smile, blond hair and a set of bright blue eyes.  


“Heeeey Annie.”  


“You didn’t.” She chirped  


“I did. It’s the least I can do.” He leaned on the window sill, grinning at her.  


“No way! I can’t accept this.” She reached for her wallet, trying to grab out cash  


“Too late. Not to mention it was discounted because I work here. Put that away, I’m not taking your money,” She growled.  


“Yes you are,”  


“No, I’m not.”  


“Armin. No.” She huffed in frustration.  


“Armin, yes.” He handed her her giant bag of food with a smile. “Have a nice night! I’ll see you Wednesday.”  


She took the bag with a glare. Her eyes were daggers digging into his skin. He kept his cheery smile, and she couldn’t help but feel a bit flustered. Even with braces, he had a really nice smile. _What the hell. No.  
Yet…_


End file.
